Jesse and Suze
by orangesmoothie233
Summary: Everything i want to happen after twilight. this is my third try and i think i actually like this one! R&R Jesse and Suze have a baby, while battling ghosts
1. Doctor's Visit

A/N: Hey, so this is a redo of a story I was doing, and I hope that this time that I can make it right… this is my third try! :o So please R&R and enjoy!

"Jesse," I breathed into his neck. He turned around and looked at me. I was lying on the bed in the master bedroom, while my amazing husband was getting ready to get up. I stared into his gorgeously brown eyes, while he stared into mine.

"We need to talk," I smiled as I said it, to make it seem a little less stressed sounding. He looked at me quizzically and nodded his head. He got up and actually started getting dressed. Once again I just stared at him. Soon enough I got up too and went into the shower, but when I got out Jesse was down stairs eating breakfast.

I got dressed in a white long sleeve t-shirt pulled together at the bust. A pair of jeans with a little flare at the bottom, then the shoes were a black ballet flat with tiny bows at the front. And finally the purse was black, tiny and plain. It was my most comfortable and non-flashy outfit.

I came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen; when I walked by the table I gave my husband a short kiss on the top of his head. Walked to the cabinet and got a bowl of cereal, then sat at the table.

"Jesse, um, I found something out last night. But I want to tell you over dinner." I said it with a shaky voice. I could tell that I would need until tonight to be able to get myself to say it.

Jesse was a resident doctor at the hospital in town. We still lived in Carmel. We decided we wanted to stay close to the family. Jesse had just finished his internship last year. I on the other hand, had been a teacher at a local elementary school, teaching fifth graders in English and History.

Jesse nodded at me, but looked like he wished I would just say it now. But also looked like he didn't want to pressure me. We had been married for two years now, each one turning out better than the last. The ceremony was amazing; CeeCee was my maid of honor, while Jesse had David as a best man.

I sat down across from Jesse, who before I had gotten there was reading the paper. But now he was staring at me quizzically, trying to figure out what was so hard and important that I had to say. I just stared at my cereal, I didn't want to crack, well at least before I was ready.

Once done I put my bowl in the sink, kissed my husband again, and walked out the door. Instead of going to school, I went to the doctor's. Jesse didn't know and he wouldn't until tonight. Traffic was terrible and by the time I got there I only had a minute before my appointment.

I walked in and filled out the many forms put on the clipboard. Once done they called me right away. In the room they handed me a gown, and left me alone to put it on with the assurance that the doctor would be in, in a few minutes. It turned out to be twenty but that was ok with me, part of me didn't want conformation.

"Hello Mrs. De Silva, I'm Dr. Ryan. So what brings you in to me today?" She was a short woman, with short brown hair. She was probably in her mid-forties, looking like she had a few kids because of her small amount of plumpness.

"Well I guess that I was just looking for conformation. The at home tests are so hard to tell, I just want to know for sure before I tell anyone."

She smiled at me sweetly and began the examination.

**20 minutes later**

"Mrs. De Silva," Dr. Ryan said snapping off her gloves, "congratulations you're pregnant. And from what I can tell your due around December 7th. Now my nurse will get you some pre-natal vitamins when you schedule your next appointment. Which needs to be in about ten weeks, and at that time we can listen to your baby's heartbeat." She smiled at me and then left.

Driving to school for the last half of the day I kept one hand on the steering wheel and one on my stomach. It was something hard to put my mind around, a baby, a real and alive baby. Jesse and I weren't even trying to have one either.

But I was excited. This is just what we needed to make our lives completely and totally perfect. It wasn't like we were on hard times; I mean Jesse was a _doctor_. That was pretty much a guarantee that he could find a job almost anywhere.

I walked into school said a distracted hello to the receptionist. Signed in and went to my classroom. Said thank you to the sub and told the kids to just keep reading in their books. I looked through my email but nothing was there that needed immediate attention. But right when I was about to exit an email came in from Jesse.

I smiled and opened it's contents:

Queirda,

I know you had something important to tell me tonight over dinner. So I made reservations at the restaurant in the Ritz Carrollton. I can't pick you up so please meet me at the entrance at seven. I too have some very good news.

Love,

Jesse

I smiled again and couldn't wait to tell Jesse the good news.


	2. Dinner, Dessert, and Big Surprises

I walked into the Ritz at exactly seven o'clock. I was wearing a dress that was white with a sweetheart neckline, and the straps were black and semi thick. There was also a black bow that came right under the bust. The purse was a black clutch, and the shoes were simple black 4'' pumps.

I went to the entrance of the restaurant, and standing there was my gorgeous husband. I walked up to him, and he placed a sweet swift kiss on my lips. We went into the restaurant and he stated our last name. We were seated instantly, and had water within another minute.

We sat across from each other. Once we ordered I could tell that Jesse couldn't hold back any longer.

"Jesse, you said that you had something you wanted to tell me." I said it with the same excitement. I was pretty sure that nothing could come close to what I had to tell him, which is why I let him go first.

"Queirda, I got a job offer today, and I know I probably shouldn't have but I accepted."

I was very impressed, "Jesse that's wonderful, this is amazing."

"Well there's something else, we are moving to Dallas Texas!"

I stared at him, shocked. "Jesse… I… I… don't know what to say."

He smiled and chuckled. "Tell me what you wanted to tell me, that's truly why we're here tonight."

I took a deep breath. I had been relying on the fact that I would be close to my mom during the whole pregnancy. I didn't know how I would have a kid in _Texas_. That was kind of hard for me to imagine. But I also knew that I had to tell Jesse no matter what.

"Well this morning I had a doctor's appointment, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure but… I'm pregnant." I smiled as I said it, though I was trying to figure everything out.

Jesse sat there stunned, then a smile broke across his face. I smiled back and he came around and sat in my booth. He hugged me tightly, and went back to his own side again.

"Queirda, what's wrong? You have been sullen ever since I got the new job, what is it?"

"I just… I don't know… I was kind of relying on the fact that during this that I would be close to home, close to mom. Not having to adapt to a new area, and new people, and a new home, and a new baby. But it will be fine. You have no idea how happy and proud I am of you." I smiled at the end, but already Jesse was deep in thought.

"How important to you is staying here?"

"Jesse no, if we don't leave soon it will only make it harder, so… lets go." I smiled, and this time it was whole hearted and real.

He smiled back at me, and I knew that really soon we would be moving to Dallas Texas. Now we just had to tell my parents.


	3. Telling the Parents

We drove from the hotel straight to my mom's house. It was still only nine, so she would be ok with the fact that we were visiting, especially after she found out why. Andy and mom were still going strong, while David only had a year left in the house. Jake went to community college, while Brad finished his schooling.

Jesse pulled into the all too familiar driveway. We still went to their house every Sunday for dinner. Brad and his girlfriend still came also, as did Jake. He however remained girlfriendless.

As we walked up to the house I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it, but nothing was there. I started walking again, with Jesse giving me a quizzical look. I just waved him off putting on my big smile, as we had reached the door.

Jesse knocked, gave me a reassuring smile, and put one on his face. The door opened with my step father holding the door. He smiled and pulled us both into a hug. But right when we were done, my mother pulled us each into another.

"Well to what do we owe this mid-week visit?" my mom said as we walked into the living room. I sat on the love seat next to Jesse. He took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Quierda it's ok, you can do this."

I gave him a weak smile and looked Mom in the eye. "Mom, Andy, Jesse and I are… going to have a baby." I sighed as the statement was finished. Jesse squeezed my hand and mouthed, good job.

Mom and Andy sat shocked on the couch, they looked at each other, and then all of the sudden Mom was across the room and I was in her arms in a moment. I hugged her back, relieved that she wasn't mad; Andy was shaking Jesse's hand.

I chuckled, while Mom cried. Then we switched, and Mom hugged Jesse, while I hugged Andy. We hadn't grown considerably close, but it was nice that we felt we could hug each other.

"But there is more. Mom we're moving; to Dallas Texas. I'm sorry that this is all happening so fast but we have to leave within the month." I hoped Jesse would get the hint with that one. "But Jesse got an amazing job at one of the hospitals there, it's just wonderful."

Mom looked like she had just been crushed. Her face fell, and the tears didn't stop like they had been. Andy took a hold of her hand.

"Suzie, I mean I always knew that at some point you would be moving, I just thought that one of Andy's kids would be first." She chuckled at that. "But we understand, just promise me that you will be back for each and every holiday."

"Well the baby is due December 7th. So Christmas might be a little hard. But Fourth of July and Easter o yea, we will be here."

My Mom hugged me again, and we went to dinner together, one of the last times while we will be here."


	4. Change of Mind

I put the toothbrush down in the holder, and stepped out of the bathroom. When I opened the door Jesse was already there waiting for me. He rubbed my back as I smiled sheepishly. We walked back into the living room and continued our search for a house that we liked in Dallas.

We had already decided that we definitely were going to need a house, and we had to find one soon. Before the morning sickness had hit we had narrowed down the search to two houses, in the city. One was a Tudor with a beautiful slanted looking roof. The other was very square and modern with a ton of glass. Each had four bedrooms, and three and a half bathrooms.

Jesse sighed and looked at me, "What do you want Queirda?"

"Well I personally like the Tudor; it is really pretty and has a ton of room to grow in. It's in a nice neighborhood with good schools. It's on a cul-de-sac, and in a really safe neighborhood. I say we go with that one."

He smiled at me again and picked up the piece of paper, which had the picture and information on the house. He handed it to me and I looked at the price; right in the middle of our budget. It was the perfect house.

He got off the couch and walked over to the phone. Picked it up, dialed the number on the sheet and put and offer on our house. I walked upstairs to get ready for the day, a long day of teaching. I picked out a black top, black is slimming. It was ruffled on the top, the sleeves to the bottom of the bust with two buttons at the very top. The rest of the shirt just went down and flared out a little bit. I put on a pair of comfortable jeans, and brushed through my hair, and set out on my way. (link to outfit on my site) I grabbed my purse, a black tote with white stitching. (also have a link)

I had decided this morning that today is the day that I tell the principle and fellow teachers that I am having a baby. I was nervous, my principle was a great principle, but I didn't know how to connect with her on a human level.

I was a teacher at a local elementary school, I taught the fifth graders. I loved them, they were the perfect age, and all the kids I had in my classroom were great, as were their parents. I walked into the office and the secretary gave me a warm smile. I smiled back timidly.

"She's ready for your meeting; you can go in anytime you want."

I stepped through the second door on the left of the tiny hall. She motioned to the one chair in front of her, without looking up from the papers in front of her.

"So you wanted to talk today? I hope you aren't resigning, you're one of the best teachers I have here."

I drew in a breath; that was kind of shocking. I hadn't heard her refer to anyone ever as a good teacher. "My husband, he took a job in Texas, and we have to be there by the end of the month. So, yes I am resigning."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that for two reasons. One I don't want to lose you as a teacher. But the other is the fact that I looked over your contract, and you signed one that said that you weren't allowed to quit. Or you would lose your whole salary for the year." She sighed at the end.

That was a big flashback. But I was positive that it was in there. I thanked her for the short amount of time and went to my classroom. I called Jesse the second I got in, knowing that I would have to leave a message.

"Hey Jesse, Um call me when you get this. Don't worry I'm fine we just need to talk. 'K love you, bye."

I hung up the phone as my first student walked in for the day. I took a deep breath and decided that I would not think about this the rest of the day. I would be happy and help my class.


	5. Meeting the Neighbors

I didn't have a baby bump or anything. I had all the symptoms of being pregnant but _nothing_ to show for it. At this particular moment I was trying to round my hands over a bump that wasn't there, in front of the full length mirror in the master bathroom.

We had just moved into our new house, in a new town. Unfortunately I had had to quit my job; I just could have Jesse hold back his career when mine would be the same everywhere. So here I was just two months into my pregnancy, waiting for my husband to pull the last box from our car.

I heard a thud coming from the bedroom, dropped my hands, and went to see Jesse. I smiled at him coyly from around the corner. He had flopped on the bed, taking up the whole thing with his arms and legs spread out from his body into all four corners.

His head lifted as he saw me, and he smiled back. I walked over to the bed and he pulled me into his arms, like a protective cover.

"You know, I could have helped I am very strong and could have made the process go a lot faster." I said it matter of fact. He had told me that I was to not carry one thing in but my purse. I had laughed, but he had held a straight face, and I had nothing better to do than oblige.

He laughed at that, "Well Queirda I love you and I love the baby you're carrying, and I don't want anything to happen to either of you; so no, you could not help." He chuckled again, and I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

He lightly started kissing random parts of my neck and face. I smiled and melted, but right at that moment the door bell rang. Neither Jesse nor I were presentable enough for company. I was still in my pajamas, and Jesse was very sweaty from all the work. I decided that I would go, embarrassed but go none the less.

I got down the stairs and to the door in a few seconds, and as I opened the door I was shocked to see four pies shoved into my face.

"Hi, I'm Anne Marie. Many people try to call me Anne, but really my name is Anne Marie. I live in the house to your right." This was the lady in front, but right after she was done the one to her right started.

"Hi, I'm Dixie. I live in the house right to your left." Then the one to Anne Marie's left started.

"Hi, I'm Tracy. I live straight across the street." As she said it she pointed to her house. And then the one in the back began.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. I live right behind you. We saw the moving van and decided that y'all needed a welcome. Hope you don't mind us intruding like this." As she said it she looked over my outfit with a disapproving look.

All of these women had perfect hair, short and blonde. With amazingly ironed sun dresses and I knew my combination t-shirt and pajama pants were not cutting it. Just then Jesse appeared at my side a smile on his face, and a new shirt on his chest.

"Hi, I'm Suze, and this is my husband Jesse." I semi-stressed the word husband, so that they wouldn't come to the wrong conclusion. They smiled at Jesse giving him a much less disapproving look then they had given me. And suddenly my hormones took over and I felt this uncontrollable surge of rage.

I took a few deep breaths and let the feeling pass. I smiled at them again, and this time it was bigger. "Thank you for the pies and thanks for coming. But as you can see I don't even have clothes that I can where, so we need to get unpacking." I took two pies and Jesse took the others.

They all said bye and left. I sighed as I put down the pies. Smelling them I thought about what had just happened. Jesse chuckled behind me. "Those pies smell amazing!" he said it quite sexy and we picked up where we left off.


	6. Anne Marie's Surprise

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately I have been really busy, and just haven't had time. So I'm going to try to update a lot more often. Anyway here is the new chapter!

SPOV

It took us two days, the whole weekend, to get everything unpacked. We had brought some of our old furniture but we just didn't have enough of it from the apartment, so I was going out today to buy some. Just as I was walking out to my car, Anne Marie came around the corner, smiling.

She was wearing another sundress; it was off white with thin spaghetti straps. There was a black flower pattern all over the dress. Her shoes were white too with a peep toe and bow at the front.(Link on my website) I felt horribly under dressed again, and examined my own outfit.

I was wearing a long dress top that was paisley with a scoop neck, empire waist, and short puff sleeves. My jeans were the normal, and my favorite.

"Hey Suze! I was just heading over to speak to you. I hope you didn't think we were too pushy yesterday, you know the nosy neighbors trying to get a glimpse at the new ones. They may be like that but I'm not, trust me. Anyway I'm sorry to have bothered you, I just wanted to let you know that I was the new kid on the block just last month, so if you need anything just let me know."

She turned to leave, and something came over me. I was going to need friends around here, why not start with Anne Marie.

"Anne Marie, if you've got the time, I was just going out to get some furniture and then go to lunch; it's not the best idea for a day out, but I could really use your opinion for some of the stuff." I smiled at her encouragingly.

She smiled back and started making her way back toward me. I motioned to the passenger seat, and got in myself. We drove to the store in silence and even shopped in the quiet, just opinions on furniture being spoken though the silence wasn't uncomfortable, until we got to lunch.

"So is there anything else you need to get today?" She asked as we made our way down the line of the buffet.

"Well if we have time I could browse in baby furniture, but only if there is nothing you need to do."

I was embarrassed to admit it to someone outside of my family, but I had to put it out there because I really had planned to go furniture shopping for the nursery today. She smiled at me with a short of shocked expression on her face.

"Congratulations, when are you due?"

"December 7th," I replied a little more cheerily.

"Wow, that's weird, me too." Now it was my turn to have the shocked expression on my face. "When I found out I wasn't even ready, my husband, Abe, he and I weren't even really trying to have a baby and now I'm really nervous. But I don't know, knowing that you're pregnant makes me less so, and now I'm babbling."

"Don't worry, I actually feel less nervous now too. So what do you say to baby furniture shopping?"

Twenty minutes later we were back in the furniture store at the baby department. We were just walking around when I saw the perfect set for the nursery. (link on website) It was white furniture and the color scheme to match was green and pink.

I bought it right there, on the spot. I knew that buying pink was a little presumptuous, but it was just too perfect. I went home that day, with a whole house worth of furniture, and a new friend.


End file.
